Ron and Rachel Their Story
by RachelOnACloud
Summary: This is the Story of Ron Weasely and Rachel, a Ravenclaw. Anyone who's reading one of my other stories knows that Ron is dating a girl named Rachel. Anyways, this is the story of how they got together.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Yes I know. "Oh my, it's Dreamer the Mistwolf, the same girl who hasn't updated her stories in like six months. What's she doing writing a new one?" (I'm working on a new chapter for CIBL) I could help it. This idea came to my while I was showering and I had to write it down. Those of you who are reading, Could it Be Lily, know that Ron is dating a girl named Rachel. Well this is the story of how they got together.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Rachel," came Sarah Genung's voice. Rachel was snapped out of her daydreams as one of her best friends waved her hand in front of her face. "You were staring at him again," her other best friend Juanita said. Rachel blushed red in return to this comment. "I can't help it. He's just so perfect. With his freckles, and his spiky red hair. His gorgeous blue eyes, tan skin," she said, a dreamy look coming over her face as she looked form the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor table where the object of her affection was laughing at something his best friend, Harry had said. "He's p-" "In every way," Juanita and Sarah finished for her. "We know, you've said it a thousand time since third year," added Juanita. Sarah looked at her watch, "Rach, hurry up and finish eating, we've got Transfiguration in ten minutes," When their friend didn't respond, Juanita added, "Transfiguration with the Gryffinors," Rachel jumped and quickly finished her lunch, jumping up, grabbing her bag and racing out of the hall to class. Sarah and Juanita followed their friend laughing. When they got to the Transfiguration classroom they sat on either side of Rachel. They were sitting where they always sat. Their seats were right behind where Harry Ron and Hermione sat. Rachel sat right behind Ron, and usually drooled over him all through class. Ass soon as he sat down in front of her the dreamy look came over her face, and Sarah and Juanita shook their heads, knowing they'd lost Rachel for the time being. Once class started all three of them started taking their notes, Rachel occasionally glancing up at wrong. Sarah, being the observant person she was, also noticed her other friend glancing at one of their fellow Ravenclaws. His name was Zach. She smirked slightly, realizing Juanita had a crush. Professor Felgenhauer looked over her class. She had been teaching transfiguration since their fifth year, because their old Professor had been killed in a massacre by Voldemort's followers. She was young, about twenty-two, and had graduated Hogwarts four years before hand. She also happened to be Rachel' sister in-law. Rachel didn't mind though, because she and her sister in-law were really close. Professor Amy Felgenhauer hadn't failed to notice her sisters constant staring at a certain red head, and knew that she had a crush on Ron Weasley. "Okay class, now that we're done with our notes it's time to try human transfiguration," she told them. An excited murmur rippled throughout the classroom at these words. Even Rachel was paying full attention now. "We're going to partner up," she said. She paused momentarily as friends looked to eachother, silently agreeing to be partners. "Boy girl by drawing names. I'm going to draw one name from this bowl, and one from this one," The respective bowls were labled 'Boys' and the other 'Girls'. She pulled out two names, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," "Zachary Williams and Juanita Anderson" (A huge grin formed on Juanita's face) "Seamus Finnigan and Sarah Genung," (Sarah looked over and smiled at her Gryffindor partner, she didn't know him that well) "Dean Thomas and Parvarti Patil" The next two slips she pulled out made an odd grin spread over her face, "Ron Weasley and Rachel Felgenhauer," Rachel grinned, and then blushed as Ron smiled at her. Hermione seemed to notice, but Ron didn't. S he too smiled at Rachel, who smiled back. Amy finished reading off the names and smiled, "Okay, everyone go find your partner and practice," she said. Ron smiled at his partner as she moved to his desk. "Hi," he said," Ron Weasley," 'I know' thought. S he smiled, blushing a little, "Rachel Felgenhauer" "Are you related to the Professor or something?" "Oh yeah, she's my sister in-law," "That's wicked. Okay, do you want to go first, or do you want me to?" "Umm, why don't you," "Okay," Ron cleared his throat and waved his wand saying the spell. The next thing Rachel knew she was on four felt and closer to the ground. A familiar sense coming over her she growled slightly. 'This is familiar, oh shit' She was in her animagius form. She had a special power no one, besides Professor Dumbldore, knew about. The Headmaster had given her a book on animagius, and winking, he had told her it might help keep her safe. Her power was dangerous and when in animal form it would work, so she had become an animagius. Her form was a solid black panther. Ron waved his wand again and Rachel was standing again. She was registered, but it didn't appear on the registry if someone looked it up. Dumbldore had taken care of that. "Whoa," she said, grabbing her head and sitting down heavily. That was a little problem she had. If she was put into her animagius form by magic room a wand she would first get dizzy when she was put back into human form, then faint. And faint she did. Ron's eyes went wide, and he wondered what he had done wrong. "Professor!" he called frantically. Amy came rushing over. "What happened Mr. Weasley?" "I don't know. I did the spell, and she turned into a panther. Then I turned her back and she was clutching her head, and then she just fainted," he said. Professor Felgenhauer sighed, "Please take her to the Hospital Wing," she said. Ron nodded, and forgetting that he could have used magic scooped up Rachel in his arms. She was light, too light, he though. He shrugged it off and took her up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Promfrey came rushing out of her office. "Mr. Weasley, what happened?" "We were doing human transfiguration. I did the spell, she turned into a panther-" Madame Promfrey held up her hand, "I understand. You may go Mr. Weasley," Ron didn't want to leave. He rather liked Rachel, and he was worried about her. Making up his mind to come back at his next break he returned to class, where he was met with an anxious Sarah and Juanita. "What did you do?" both of them asked anxiously. Actually they yelled. Ron looked taken aback," I don't know, she just fainted," he said. Neither of the girls replied, but both of them ran towards the Hospital Wing. Ron joined Harry and Hermione, "Those two are nutters," he muttered. "No they're not," Hermione, said," They're just worried about their best friend," She was wearing a small smiled and her eyes were twinkling. Ron didn't notice though. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What if it really was my fault?" Ron asked for the fourth time that hour. "Ron if you're that worried, go check on her," Harry grunted. They were in the Great Hall at dinner, and Harry was sick of Ron asking that question. Ron jumped up racing out of the hall. Harry shook his head, and Hermione looked at him. "He likes her," she said. "I can tell," Harry replied. "And she likes him," "She does?" "Yes, I'm pretty sure, c'mon let's go find out," she said, pulling him out of his seat and dragging him over to the Ravenclaw table, to where Sarah and Juanita were sitting. "Hi," she said. Both of them smiled, "Hi," they said. "I'm Hermione, and this is Harry. You're Rachel Felgenhauer's friends, correct?" They nodded, "Yeah, you're Ron's friends aren't you?" asked Sarah. "We sure are," Harry said. "Anyways, we were wondering (alliteration!!) if your friend, Rachel, happened to like Ron, because he won't shut-up about her, and we know he likes her," Sarah and Juanita grinned," She doesn't like him, she loves him. She's been obsessed with him since third year," Hermione grinned," Then you two will help us get them together?" "Of course, I don't know about Sarah, but I'm getting tired of Rach staring at Ron all day, she even dreams about him. We know that because she talks in her sleep." They all grinned at eachother, including Harry, who was glad that someone was interested in Ron. He knew Ron didn't like being known as the 'Harry Potter's Best Friend'. This time someone was actually interest in him, and not Harry. Plans were made to meet the next day and try to come up with away for Rachel and Ron to admit their feeling. 


	2. An Announcment

A/N Okie dokie, so I didn't get any reviews. Normally I wouldn't be writing more if I didn't get reviews, but Juanita is overly excited for a new chapter(and really damn persuasive), and as I aim to please POM, here is a new chapter.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Juanita and Sarah, for all their support and praise of my writing. You girls rock!!  
  
Rachel was kept in the Hospital Wing for a week before she finally convinced Madame Promfrey to let her go. Ron had been there every day though, intent on cheering her up. She hated being in the Hospital Wing more than she hated snakes. And man, did she hate snakes. She was also partially convinced that Madame Promfrey was going to attack her at any given second. That had something to do with stories her older brother, Matt, telling her horror stories about the Wing in her pre-Hogwarts days. As soon as she was out of the Wing she gave a loud whoop of joy, ignoring the stares of fellow students and raced towards the Great Hall. Dinner was just about to start. When Sarah and Juanita found their best-friend sitting at the Ravenclaw table the both laughed and hugged her. They too had visited her every single day she had been stuck there. They always forgot how much they missed having their friend around when she was in the Hospital Wing. And she was in there at least once a month. They laughed, realizing how much they had missed her non-stop chatter about Ron Weasley((A/N coughcoughchatteraboutaxtoncoughcough(inside joke).) All in all, they were glad she was back. Once everyone had finished eating dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for attention. Once everyone had given it to him, he smiled widely at the school. "As you all know, Halloween is coming up, and the Prefects and Heads have decided that there will be a ball for third years and up. Dates are encouraged, and the theme is famous couples," he announced. Chatter immediately overtook the students as they headed towards their common rooms. Rachel, Juanita, and Sarah were laughing and talking about the ball. They all settled into armchairs once they reached the common room and kept talking. "Who do you want to ask you to the ball Sarah?" Rachel asked. Sarah blushed, "Seamus Finnigan," she said, now a deep shade of red. Juanita and Rachel howled with laughter, "Oh like you're any better. I know you want Zach to ask you Juanita, and Ron to ask you Rachel," Both of her friends turned red too. "Yeah, like Ron will ever ask me out, he's probably not even at all interested in me" Rachel said rolling her eyes. Juanita and Sarah grinned at each other but didn't say anything. Rachel suddenly grinned. "Hey Juanita, Zach's coming over," And indeed he was. Zach came over, blushing profusely. His friends were on the other side of the common room, and watching intently. "Umm, Juanita, will you g-go to t-the b-b-ball w-w-ith me?" he stuttered out. Juanita's grin could have lit up half the world. " Of course I will!" Zach grinned, "Great" he said, before heading back over to his friends. "That's one down two to go," Sarah said. Juanita grinned, plans forming in her head. Ron and Seamus had no idea what they were in for now. A/N Yes I know, short chapter!! But I had to stop there. I just couldn't keep going. I'll try to have more up by tomorrow though. Sarah, Juanita, have you noticed the similarities between Rachel crushin on Ron, and me crushin on you-know-who? You should. Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Now pwetty pwease review!! Dreamer the Mistwolf 


End file.
